Better Run Faster Than My Bullet
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: No ones going to bully Kurt anymore, Blaine has a plan, all he needs is a gun. Inspired by "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People.


_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run run run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run better run, faster than my bullet.__  
><em>

McKinley was going fine without Karofsky there. However, now that he was gone, It's almost as if the other football players thought they needed to step up their game. Blaine was almost accustomed to not being bullied after being at Dalton then coming here. But it was starting again. The worst part was that it wasn't even happening to him. It was happening to Kurt.  
>Since the football players discovered Kurt was dating him, they were even more brutal. More slushies, graffiti on the locker, slashing tires. They were pulling out all the stops. After two weeks of bruises, cleaning lockers and Kurt crying onto his shoulder, and Principle Figgins not doing anything (as usual), Blaine had had enough. No one was going to treat his Kurt like this as long as he was still breathing air<p>

Kurt's cell phone made a 'ding' notification implying he had a text message. He waited until he was in his car to slip his phone out of his pocket.  
><strong><br>****Don't come to school today. -Blaine**

Kurt looked wide eyes at his phone. He turned his keys quickly in the ignition and slammed his foot onto the gas.  
>"What the hell are you going to do Blaine?"<p>

Kurt stopped abruptly into the empty driveway of Blaine's house and parked. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran towards the door.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed outside the front door. The door then quietly opened as if had already been unlocked. He ran inside, slamming the door behind him. He looked around the kitchen and living room not seeing his boyfriend anywhere.  
>Kurt then heard the voice of a man singing upstairs. Kurt noticed the song to be "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People. But for some reason it seemed slower, more somber and demented. Kurt ran up the stairs the see Blaine's bedroom door wide open, and Blaine himself lying on the his bed. And a gun on the floor.<br>Before Kurt could panic he saw Blaine's chest moving up and down, no blood and his skin still in its beautiful olive tone.  
>"Blaine." Kurt said hesitantly.<br>A sigh came from the figure on the bed as Blaine swung his legs to land on the floor.  
>Blaine's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, as if he had been up for many nights.<br>"Hey." He said in a soft but harsh voice.  
>That was the only noises that had transferred though Blaine's bedroom. The music itself sonata sound like it had stopped on its own, even though it was on repeat.<br>After a minute of silence and staring, Kurt carefully walked around the gun the sit next to Blaine.  
>"Talk." Kurt said softly.<br>"I'm going to end this. This bullying, this hatred, starting with those football players, then the hockey team, then anyone else at McKinley that thinks that someone being who they are is wrong. I'm going to end it all." Blaine's voice during this time had stayed even and steady almost like there wasn't anger at all. Just certainty.  
>Kurt looked into the pained hazel eyes. "Why are you doing this Blaine?"<br>Blaine looked away from Kurt. "You deserve the world Kurt. Not this. Not having your tires slashed tires, or being slushied." Now Blaine was being to get upset, stalking back and forth between the gun and Kurt, like he was still on the fence. "You deserve to be able to feel like you can love who you want openly! Not being called a fag in hallways!" Kurt winced at the word. "Not being literally pushed and shoved around because you're not afraid to be who you are." Blaine picked up the gun from the floor. "This world fucking sucks and I'm going to take care of at least the part we have to deal with for now."

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks._  
>"Blaine." Kurt said softly. "Stop."<br>For some reason that really was what caught Blaine's attention. Kurt wasn't yelling at him. It's almost like...understood?

_You better run run run._  
>Kurt walked up and removed the gun from Blaine's left hand and unloaded it, removing the bullets.<p>

_Outrun my gun._  
>Kurt threw the remaining parts of the gun onto the run on the far side of Blaine's room.<br>Kurt wrapped his fingers in his boyfriends unruly dark hair and pulled his face to his. As their lips moved together, tears began to fall from the men's eyes. Tears of anger, sadness, need, but still love.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks._  
>Kurt pulled away, not wiping away their tears.<p>

_You better run, run, run_  
>"Don't do this. I love you. Nothing's going to stop that. They could absolutely total my car, set my closet on fire, and kill Lady Gaga in front of me and that wouldn't stop from wanting, no, needing to hold your hand when we're in hallways. Yes, we have to hide that sometimes, but that makes the moments where we don't have to so much more special. Because no one else can witness them except us. You and I."<p>

_Faster than my bullet…_  
>Blaine stared at his boyfriend before flinging himself into his arms, causing them to tumble to the floor. Blaine's cries full the room now, more than the song. His tears gently soak into Kurt's jacket, but he doesn't care, not at all.<p>

Along with Blaine's cries, Kurt's voice begins to fill the room.  
><em>You escaped like a runaway train, off the tracks and down again. And my hearts beating like a steamboat tugging.<em>  
>Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's forehead.<br>_All you burdens, on my shoulders. In the mourning I'll rise. In the mourning, won't let you die in mourning. All my worries._

_****__**Ah. Drama! Review like bunnies! I'm slowly easing into the drama genre so please tell me how it is!**_


End file.
